In between
by M.C.D1
Summary: Esta historia rompe con todo canon en el libro, todo empieza con Tris con una relación con Tobías, pero poco a poco, esa relación va muriendo y entonces nuestra protagonista, se da cuenta que en verdad se siente atraída por su hermano, Caleb. ¿Qué pasará con ella y su situación actual?


**In between**

Estábamos corriendo, llegaríamos a Cordialidad en cualquier momento, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, miraba hacia enfrente, estábamos rodeados de árboles enormes mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos de cómo había muerto mi madre y mi padre, de cómo terminé huyendo junto con Tobías y mi hermano. Cuando llegamos a aquel lugar, al principio, no nos querían en ese lugar, habíamos acordado que haríamos cualquier cosa para poder quedarnos ahí, seguiremos su estilo de vida e intentaremos mantener la paz del lugar, claro si nuestra propia actitud nos lo permitía. Una imagen llegó a mi cabeza, era mi mejor amiga, sosteniendo el cadáver de su novio, quien me había intentado matar, no hay posibilidades, tenía mucho que hacer para morir en ese lugar. Como sea, ella me veía con cierta mirada que me hacía sentir mal, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, sinceramente no era algo que me agradaba ver.

—Fue tu culpa.—escuche su voz, parecía lejana, lo más extraño es que la veía justo enfrente de mi, es decir, era algo imposible, luego escuchaba más voces que me decían "Fue tu culpa, fue tu culpa", ¡Sé que yo lo maté! ¡Yo maté a su novio! No lo puedo negar, inclusive no podía vivir con la culpa que me traía ese hecho. Tobías me coloco una mano en el hombro, me sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que avanzara, después de eso, todo el fondo se puso negro, la gente a mi alrededor había desaparecido, solo estaba yo, en el vacío.

Desperté, observaba mi largo cabello rubio, todo me recordaba cosas que no quería tener en mis pensamientos, me hacía sentir enojada conmigo misma; tomé las tijeras y con mi mano libre un mechón de cabello, cortando al menos hasta el hombro, así repetidas veces hasta tenerlo parejo. Al momento de terminar, Tobías me observó, como examinando mi nuevo corte, me pidió que me levantara y que le acompañara; eso me hizo extrañarme un poco, dejé las tijeras en el tocador y me voltee para después extenderle la mano, él la tomó y me guió hasta un cuarto cerca de donde nos encontrar amor, Caleb se fue a explorar.

Aquella habitación estaba vacía, solo se encontraba un ventanal y una que otra telaraña, parecía que nadie había entrado en ese lugar por años. No me extrañaría verdaderamente puesto que todo tenía un aspecto antiguo e incluso un olor a viejo inundó el lugar, me empezó a cosquillear la nariz, me rasque, era algo molesto aquel aroma. El contrario simplemente me hizo un gesto de disculpas, aunque ya no era necesario que lo hiciera, me agradaba estar cerca de él.

Tobías llevó sus manos a mis hombros, deslizando sus dedos a mi cuello. Sus yemas acariciaban mi piel, lamentable entre ceniza al no tener la oportunidad de hacer mucho por ella, mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en mi rostro. Mi mirada trataba de escapar de su intensidad pero sus dedos forzaron mi quijada a quedarse quieta, no podía salir. En un instante sus labios se juntaron con los míos, eran tersos. Acepté el roce de sus labios y en ese preciso momento mis brazos reaccionaron por sí mismos, se movieron alrededor de su espalda delineando su contorno, apresuradamente empujando la parte trasera de su camiseta hacia arriba inconscientemente mientras nuestros labios seguían conectados y mi aire se agotaba mientras no me atrevía a quebrantar el beso. El se da cuenta de que mis actos expresan deseo y pone mi espalda en contra de la pared. Sus labios parten los míos y su lengua pasa entre las comisuras de mis labios, entrando en mi boca. Mi rostro se enrojecía en cuanto empecé a gemir por su cercanía, su cuerpo se encontraba tan cerca que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Sus besos se desviaron hasta mi cuello, ellos lograron hacerme dar un pequeño salto mientras miré arriba, cerrando mis ojos mientras continuaba gimiendo.

En cuanto su cuerpo se acercaba más y más, sentí su erección en contra de mi. Miré abajo, contemplando el bulto entre sus piernas mientras él sonreía, no lo miraba directamente pero podía sentir una sonrisa traviesa cuando rió levemente. —No te quedes mirándome así… Tú sabes lo que siento por tí...—dijo cual suspiro mientras su respiración golpeaba suavemente mi piel. Tímida, una de mis manos se acercó a su cinturón, tocando la hebilla. Mordí mi labio inferior mirando arriba por un instante y luego abajo, deshaciendo su cinturón, dejándolo caer al piso. La misma mano que tocó su hebilla ahora se pasaba por su bulto, acariciándole, temblando un poco por los nervios. Yo no tenía mucha experiencia, en realidad no tenía ninguna. Nunca dudé de mis sentimientos por él y me dejé llevar por el momento.

Sin pensarlo, ya nos encontrábamos en una cama, con algo de polvo pero la necesidad que sentíamos el uno por el otro era más que la de una cama limpia. Quitando un poco el polvo a sacudidas, lo suficiente para que no nos molestara. Nos metimos a la cama, de rodillas ambos, se quitó la camiseta mostrando sus músculos, definitivamente marcados. Sus manos se movieron a mi pecho, tocando mis senos de una manera agradable. Sus pulgares encontrando mis pezones para frotarlos en círculos, ya era claro que sólo llevaba una camiseta encima. Me quedé quieta, tratando de silenciar cualquier sonido que pudiera producir, mas mis expresiones no podían mentir, lo estaba disfrutando. Levantando mi camiseta el pudo ver mis senos, como impulso crucé mis brazos frente a mi pecho. Mi rostro todavía se encontraba rojo.

El se acercó, besando mi frente. Con ese gesto, él logró apaciguar mis nervios, me hizo sonreír con sinceridad y me lancé sobre él, derrumbandolo sobre la cama presionando mis senos en su amplio pecho buscando sus labios. En ese momento, mi deseo tomó mi cuerpo, mi mano derecha bajó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su bragueta, quería deshacerme de sus pantalones bajándolos, él me ayudaba. El contorno de su pene bajo sus boxers era aún más claro, no era nada pequeño. Se veía bastante grueso, por un momento dudé que pudiese entrar dentro de mi. Bajé sus boxers lentamente y su pene, ya bastante duro, casi saltó hacia mí. Puse mi mano en su cabeza, frotándola, al principio, suavemente con mi palma en círculos. Su rostro en cuanto lo comencé a tocar mostraba expresiones más sensuales, sentía cómo me miraba. —Vas directo al punto, ¿eh?—dijo mientras me observaba, yo simplemente asentí mientras seguía con lo que hacía. —Sí, ¿Por qué no?—contesté mientras colocaba mi rostro cerca de su pene, dejando lo que hacía. En mi mano comencé a estrujarlo, puse la cabeza entre mis labios mirando a Tobías directamente a los ojos mientras mis labios abrazaban la cabeza de su pene aspirándolo dentro de mi boca. Mi lengua pasaba por su punta en círculos haciéndolo exhalar de manera pesada. No sé como pude inferir esto, pero sólo quería tener su pene en mi boca, quería probarlo y eso hacía. Chupé de su enorme pene, lamiéndolo mientras entraba y salía de entre mis labios, escuchaba a Tobías llamar mi nombre con tanto placer. Empujó su pene más fuerte, más fuerte, su pene casi llegaba a mi garganta. Casi me ahogaba en su gran tamaño y de pronto, sentí como algo cálido bajó por mi garganta en el mismo momento en el que Tobías lanzó un grito, corriéndose dentro de mi boca, su sabor era bastante inusual, pero me podía acostumbrar...


End file.
